Not Again
by CoolColorOfPink
Summary: David thoughts as he searches for Emma in the woods after she has gone to find Rumple. - I do not own Once Upon A Time.


rming couldn't believe this was happening again. As soon as he defeated the flying monkey, with only a slight bit of guilt of who the creature original was, he raced though the forest to try and find Emma.

It always pained him to leave her. Probably lasting fears from when he put her in the wardrobe all those years ago. But it was the right thing for them, better that he deal with that creature than it even getting a chance to get close to his daughter. Over his dead body would that happen.

As he ran praying for a sight or a clue to where Emma and hopefully Rumple was David's mind flittered back to the brief conversation they had before. Could he say goodbye to both Henry and Emma again? He and Snow had done that too many times now. All he wanted was for his family to be close. For Emma to have a relationship with her new brother and sister.

When David opened the door to see Emma standing on the other side. He started to hope again, images of his two children sitting next to each other. But if going back to New York was what Emma wanted. David would push his feelings aside. Her happiness and Henry's is what mattered the most. Maybe Emma was right, was this town just too dangerous. He would even admit to himself that the constant fighting was tiring.

At last he spotted some figures in the distance. Seeing the mop of blond hair close to the floor made David's heart race. Thinking that Emma was hurt gave him the determination to run faster.

It wasn't until he got closer to the trio the Prince could see the situation slightly clearer. At once he was on his knees next to Emma, who still cradled Neal in her arms. David instantly wrapped his arms around his daughter not knowing what else to do. One look at Neal explained the tears on both Rumple and Emma.

"His gone, his gone." Emma just wept repeating the words.

David tried to get closer to her but the body she was holding was in the way. Instead he cupped her cheek wiping some of the tears away.

"Emma honey, I'm so sorry." She shouldn't have to go through this again. He felt hopeless.

Emma pulled herself away suddenly. This move had David thinking he had over step the mark he pulled back slightly.

Not liking that in the slightest Emma grabbed his upper arms. Needing her father close by, she had to tell him before she lost someone else that day.

"It's Zelena" her mind focusing once more.

"Who's Zelena?" David was confused, what did Mary-Margaret's midwife have to do with this.

"She's the wicked witch. We have to get back home now!" Emma wanted to move she really did. They was nothing left for her to do here. Yet she could not let go of Neal, not yet. Not again.

Charming was again torn in two. He could see Emma needed more time but Snow and the baby need him also.

"Emma, we have to go." He spoke quietly, trying to get her to understand. The best reply he got was a nod, before Emma broke down in tears.

There was only one way this was going to work. The problem was would she let him. The way Emma was clinging on to David's coat gave him hope. Scooping her up in his arms, he waited to see if she would protest. No words, just quite sobbing.

She was fairly light to carry either that or determination gave him the strength needed to continue.

Finally reaching the truck, David worried that she had been too quite. Looking down he saw her blue eyes open, her hand clinching his jacket. Risking a little more with her, David leaned his head to kiss her forehead before placing her in the passengers seat of the truck.

Emma seemed too much in daze to move so David pulled the seat belt round her to clip it in. She continued to stare to him, a soft smile appearing on her exhausted face.

"Thank you Dad." Emma mumbled, she wasn't ashamed to admit it. But here and now she needed her father.

"Anytime Princess." David closed the van door and sped off towards home.

Emma did deserved better than this life, she should have been born a princess with everyone in their land loving her. David needed her to be happy and if that was in New York, then he will get ready to say goodby again. Not matter the cost.


End file.
